Esto es de locos
by tsuki-nin
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los personajes de Naruto estuvieran conscientes de la manipulación de Kishimoto en tiempo del mundo real? Y cuidado cuando escriben fanfiction, no queremos que ellos sufran.


**Esto ****es ****de ****locos**

* * *

><p>Esto es para recordarle a todo el mundo que sigo viva y escribiendo y que hago más cosas que modificar mi perfil.<p>

Intento de humor. No soy buena en estas cosas. Por eso mismo no hay muchas descripciones, al contrario que en mi estilo usual.

Nótese que esto no es un fanfic _per se_ o en buena lid o como sea que le quieran llamar. Es algo más bien aleatorio que tendrá capítulos nuevos (si es que tiene alguna continuidad) a medida que se me ocurran, no es formal, no tiene historia definida y puede que sea éste el primer y único capítulo que jamás haga.

**Disclaimer:** Sólo lo diré una vez, y una vez solamente. Naruto no me pertenece, sino ya el manga hubiera terminado hace siglos, porque ya parecemos zombis esperando por la siguiente entrega (¡gracias, Kishimoto! *sarcasmo*).

Si quieren que les conteste los reviews, háganlo con su cuenta porque así les puedo enviar un PM de vuelta.

* * *

><p>Están nuestros miembros favoritos del elenco de Naruto: Sai, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto—¡esperen un momento! ¡¿Sasuke?<p>

Sí, Sasuke. Resulta que entre semana y semana los pobres —todo el reparto, en verdad— se tienen que buscar qué hacer en lo que Kishimoto se decide qué va o qué no va, o qué otra revelación chocante puede sacar para que el argumento dé un giro de 180° (o π, si te gustan los radianes). Por supuesto, no que ellos lo sepan.

Así que Sasuke pasó a ver como los miembros del Equipo Kakashi estaban.

—Te digo que hay que hacerlo. Es decir, quiero que me afirmen que no estoy loca y que veo una parte de la realidad. No es posible que vivamos así.

—No seas aguafiestas, Sakura.

—¡Yo normalmente te apoyaría Sakura-chan (qué por cierto hoy estás muy guapa—NO ME PEGUES POR FAVOR), pero Kakashi-sensei tiene la razón no hay qué hacerlo!

—¿Aguafiestas? —inquirió Sai—.

—Ay, por favor Sai, ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para tus barrabasadas.

—Lamento que mi falta de emociones me impida captar todas las expresiones idiomáticas, Sakura-fea.

—¡SAI! —interrumpieron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo—

—Estoy seguro de que Naruto-kun sería más amable —continuó Sai como si nada—.

—Nos estamos desviando del tema.

—Hola, copia barata —fulminó con la mirada a Sai—.

—¡Sasuke! Vaya, no esperaba verte tras bambalinas —dijo emocionado Naruto—.

—Yo tampoco.

—Jum.

—Malhumorado como siempre.

—Deberías saberlo, después de todo, lo viste hace tres semanas —interpeló Sai a Naruto con uno de sus comentarios incómodos—.

—¿De qué hablaban?

Ése era Sasuke; siempre directo al grano. Sakura suspiró y le dirigió una sonrisa débil mientras se sonrojaba. Miró de soslayo a su no tan cooperador equipo.

—Estaba tratándolos de convencer de que fuéramos al psiquiatra.

En uno de esos días milagrosos, que llueve maná del cielo y todo eso, Sasuke demostró una expresión en su cara: el más absoluto asombro —eso y una mirada que preguntaba «¿estás como loca?»—.

Esto es porque la psiquiatría —junto con la psicología— era considerada una rama menor del noble arte de la Medicina por los shinobi, ya que no hacía nada en concreto, sino —¡horror!— curar la mente de los afligidos, así que no era muy útil que digamos, por ejemplo en guerras, donde al menos el setenta por ciento de los combatientes tiene alguna clase de trauma psicológico. Nunca se formarían ejércitos si se la tomara en cuenta. (Lo que quiere decir es que, para lo que se quiere, Sakura los estaba insultando al ir donde vivían los inútiles y les decía que no podían manejar sus problemas mentales —o que tenían psicosis de alguna clase, que era igualmente ofensivo—).

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Tú también?

—Pues…—sin embargo, no alcanzó ni a formular una oración debido a que la niña le interrumpió—.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Mira a tu alrededor! —gesticuló gravemente—. ¡Esto es de locos! ¡Cada semana pasa una cosa más espeluznante que la otra! NO SABEMOS NADA, CONDUCIMOS NUESTRAS VIDAS EN LA MÁS ABSOLUTA OSCURIDAD—

—Dios mío, Sakura ya comenzó a hacer de heraldo del Apocalipsis otra vez—comentó Kakashi sin quitar los ojos de su libro pervertido, mientras Naruto y Sai asentían vigorosamente—.

Sasuke, al contrario, parecía muy intereado en lo que Sakura tendría que decirle prque aunque Sakura fuera tan inferior en comparación con él en todo, siempre podía contar con esa cosa molesta, **el instinto femenino** —Sasuke estaba seguro de que era alguna clase de don de profecía de los dioses (no que él fuera creyente) o alguna especie de jutsu secreto (que se propuso a aprender) que le enseñan a todas las mujeres de ese mundo, porque la verdad, la manera en cómo deducían las cosas _daba miedo_ (una vez que tuviera esa técnica sería invencible)—. En resumen, la única razón por la que Sasuke escuchaba a Sakura era porque tenía un cerebro a diferencia de los otros tres.

—COMO SI FUÉRAMOS JUGUETE DE LOS DIOSES. Es decir —«Hay que agregar cambios de humor a la lista de cosas que dan miedo de las mujeres», pensó Sasuke—, ni siquiera sé si tengo padres o no, pero en algún lado tienen que estar (nunca los he visto en mi vida) porque de algún lado tuve que salir yo —Sasuke asintió, dándole ánimos a Sakura para continuar—. O sea, ¿te acuerdas de los exámenes Chûnin? Neji se enteró de su propia boca que su padre estaba muerto. Nunca pensé que vería a Neji echarse a llorar la semana. Escuché cuando Hinata hablaba con Kiba que los dos pensaban que su padre estaba vivo, y que él la odiaba por odiarla. Digo, no es normal.

—Entiendo. Y luego con la guerra están pasando éste otro poco de cosas inexplicables. Las cosas más improbables pasan a menudo como yo cargándome al Raikage —«lástima que no lo maté»—.

—Y ni hablar de las leyes de la conservación de la energía, violadas continuamente…

—Después de todo, Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Jum.

—¡Kakashi-sensei, no seas grosero con él o se va a ir! —le regañó Naruto—.

—Yo creo que Sasuke-kun tiene vacaciones —dijo Sai al aire—.

Vacaciones es lo que le dicen a los pobres cuando pasan semanas sin estar en situaciones descabelladas. Algunos personajes habían sido lo suficientemente afortunados ara tener vacaciones permanentes después de cierto punto hacían lo que les daba la gana. Había un sistema de apuesta entre los civiles, que era más o menos universal —al que Tsunade asistía cuando podía—, para ver quién sería el próximo shinobi de alto rango que haría algo irracional (como todo el mundo sabe, las guerras _no_ funcionan así, especialmente las guerras shinobi). Las apuestas estaban a favor de Madara en ese momento, aunque una opción un tanto popular era «As bajo la manga»: un shinobi/persona que supuestamente era muy famoso del que nunca habían oído en su vida, que inmediatamente se volvía parte de la realidad. Era un tanto extraño.

Sai miró disimuladamente el nuevo porta-kunai, repleto hasta el tope.

—Veo que Sasuke-kun ha estado apostando.

—Es muy fácil cuando dices "el idiota de Naruto" a la hora de hacer la apuesta. Es una victoria garantizada.

—¡Ey! —se ofendió el pobre aludido—. ¡Más respeto, que ahora mismo soy uno de los shinobi más poderosos!

—Sí, escondido como un bebé en lugar de pelear como un hombre.

—¡Tú no hables, fantasía homo-erótica con piernas! —Sasuke se sonrojó—.

—No sabía que Naruto-kun supiera esa palabra… —comentó Sai—.

—Yo tampoco —admitió Sakura—.

—¡Un poco más de fe por aquí!

—Eso demuestra lo imbécil que eres.

—¡Cabeza de—!

—Sin embargo, creo que Sakura tiene razón —Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa de veras y luego taladró con la mirada a Kakashi—.

—A mí no me metas…

—Anda Naruto, no seas así.

Naruto suspiró. «Bueno, Si Sakura-chan va, voy yo también». Al ver que se iba a quedar solo, Sai se dispuso a seguirlos. Kakashi suspiró y se incorporó. Se metió el libro en el bolsillo y los siguió.

—Habría que ir a Konoha… —reflexionó Sakura—.

—¡Ni hablar, yo no quiero gastarme tres días de mi semana de vacas en ir a una Aldea a buscar un loquiatra! ¡El país del Hierro queda más cerca!

—No les llames loquiatras —dijeron Kakashi y Sakura al unísono, sólo que Sakura lo chilló—.

—Preguntaremos en la siguiente aldea.

Claro, se les había olvidado. Sasuke había estado apostando en estos días para ganar dinero, así que debía conocer muy bien las aldeas colindantes; al contrario que el pobre de Naruto o Kakashi, Sai y Sakura.

Kakashi, Sai, y Sakura habían tenido vacaciones durante este rato, empero, a diferencia de Sasuke ellos se habían relajado en un hotel con jacuzzi, aguas termales y otras amenidades —que muy magnánimamente pagó Sai con el dinero que ganaba por cobrar por consejos de apuestas (al ser un shinobi que venía del campo de batalla tenía experiencia de primera mano sobre quién podría ser el próximo en volverse loco de atar) y de la venta de dibujos—.

Ya Naruto los había intentado rastrear varias veces, pero en estas semanas no le daban tregua, y una semana no es tiempo suficiente para rastrear a alguien, especialmente si tienes que empezar desde el mismo lugar una y otra y otra vez. Al final, se había cansado, invocó a Gamabunta que lo llevo de ahí a grandes saltos y hace unas horas se topó con los demás por pura chiripa cuando Gamabunta dijo de los percibía —¿cómo? es un misterio, ya que nunca les había visto pero ni la sombra—. Y se quedaron discutiendo. Sobre los loquiatras. (Mucha gente se preguntó al ver la rana gigante si debían empezar a apostar sobre los shinobi que les afectaba más estos cambios, incluso durante las semanas).

—¿Ya llegamos?

—No.

—¿Ya llegamos?

—No.

—¿Ya llegamos?

—No.

—¿Ya llegamos?

—No.

—¿Ya llegamos?

—No.

—¿Ya llegamos?

—No.

—¿Ya llegamos?

—No.

—¿Ya llegamos?

—DEMONIOS CÁLLATE CABEZA DE CHORLITO.

—No hay necesidad de que te pongas así —Naruto le hizo un pucherito a Sasuke—.

Unas horas después llegaron a la Aldea. No pasó nada salvo que Sasuke intentó impalarle un **Chidori Nagase** a Naruto cuando lo sacó (totalmente) de quicio y Naruto le respondió tirándole un **Rasenshuriken** que le desgarró el brazo a Sasuke—no había que preocuparse por las muertes o amputaciones si eras de los que controlaban con cierta frecuencia, porque revivirías la semana próxima para hacer algo irracional (mis condolencias si eres de "los olvidados", porque en el ataúd te quedas)—. Por cierto, Sakura le logro salvar la mayor parte del brazo.

Preguntaron por el psiquiatra —_¡LOQUIATRA!_, insistía Naruto—. Al parecer era un buen negocio ahora mismo para los que habían perdido años de su vida en las universidades de estado de los diversos países ahora mismo hacen mucho dinero con lo que ellos denominaron «histeria colectiva de tipo belicoso» y normalmente incluía traumas de la infancia y delirios de grandeza. Era especialmente prevalente entre la población shinobi. (El país con menos loquiatras era Kaze, con razón Gaara quedó así. Cualquier país civil tenía más _psiquiatras_ que uno en donde hubieran shinobis. Se efectuaba en esos mismos momentos un estudio científico para saber si era causa-efecto o una simple correlación).

Ahora había _psiquiatras_ en cada Aldea colindante con los sitios donde se desarrollaba la guerra. Cuando entraron a la clínica —que se veía muy futurística, con sillas cromadas con cojines y aséptico color blanco en todos lados— vieron que había una cola muy larga. Estaba Yamashiro Aoba (1), que los saludó. Los otros eran casi todos de Kumo. Unos momentos más tarde no fueron un problema porque Sakura los había sacado a todos con su híper-fuerza y Aoba había sido muy cortés al cederles su lugar. Tenían que ser rápidos. A cómo iban las cosas, en seis días se le acabarían las vacaciones a Naruto.

—¡Buenas!

El psiquiatra sonrió, y les señaló un diván largo. También habían varios cojines de pelota alrededor. Y sillones suaves.

—Terapia de grupo, ¿no?

Sasuke ya se iba a levantar, pero un clon de Naruto apareció de la nada y lo sentó —porque, aunque involucrara ir a psiquiatra (o loquiatra, como decía Naruto) Naruto lo izo sólo para agradarle a Sakura-chan ya que, a pesar de todas las circunstancias, todavía la quería mucho— . Como su brazo estaba vuelto una porquería, decidió no pelear (esta vez).

—Bueno, sí, y venimos en busca de respuestas. ¿Qué es lo que pasa desde hace 14 años?

Sí, 14. Porque aunque hubieran envejecido dos, todo el mundo podía contar las semanas. (Está de más decir que el sistema económico estaba en caos, a menos que le convenga a la batalla. Lo más raro es que habían partes del mundo que habían envejecido normalmente y otras que no—un buen modo de contar los días).

Y también hay que tener piedad de Konoha porque la pobre no había tenido vacaciones en 14 años: siempre sus shinobis élites acababan bajo los designios de Dios —si se le puede llamar así—, así que no es de extrañar que no supieran qué demonios estaba pasando. Tampoco ayuda que las generaciones más jóvenes del mundo —Kakashi(2), Nagato, Itachi, Naruto y Konohamaru— hubieran crecido así y no se molestaran en preguntar qué demonios pasaba.

(Por supuesto, una de las más afectadas era Kurenai-sensei. Pasaban meses y meses, tenían a su hijo y, ¡paf!, de pronto se le acaban las vacaciones y está embarazada otra vez. Tsunade —cuando estaba despierta— siempre se mostraba muy interesada en saber cuántos principios biológicos y leyes termodinámicas se rompieron en el proceso. Nueve meses es más que suficiente para cargar a un bebé, ahora imagínense doce o trece).

—Nakayama Kentarô (3) —al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia—.

Sakura decidió tomar a iniciativa y presentarlos a todos.

—Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y Sai. ¡Ah! Y el vago de la esquina —sentado en un sillón muy cómodo con estampados florales— es nuestro sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

—¿Sin apellido, Sai-san?

—No tengo uno.

—Y hablando de apellidos, por favor tenga la libertad de llamarnos por nuestros nombres, tanta formalidad no es necesaria.

—Mmm… ¿y todos van a participar? —preguntó con un aire profesional—.

—Sinceramente, ¿sabe?, creo que podemos dejar a Kakashi-sesei de lado. No creo que tenga ánimos.

—¡Ja! Tiene tantos ánimos como tiene de enseñarnos. ¡Ay! —Sakura le había dado un cascote—. ¡No seas así, Sakura-chan! —le reprochó—.

—Ehm…

—¡Vamos, Naruto! Sé hombre y acepta las cosas como tal. ¡Jum! —se cruzó de brazos—.

—Ehm…

—Yo creo que Kentarô-sensei (4) quiere hablar con nosotros.

—Sí, eh…. ¡muchas gracias! Bueno, regresando al tema, ¿alguno de ustedes ha ido alguna vez a un psiquiatra? ¿O alguna clase de historia médica?

—Mi historia médica es demasiado larga, sin embargo nunca he ido a un psiquiatra —explicó Naruto—.

—Nunca he tenido necesidad. U Orochimaru se ocupaba de eso o el clan, cuando estaban vivos.

—Crecí como civil, la verdad es que no tengo muchas heridas y esas cosas.

—¿Y usted, Sai?

—¿Tengo un hermano que está bajo tres metros de tierra?

—Eh, muy bien… ¿por qué decidieron venir aquí?

—Ya lo hemos dicho, queremos repuestas.

—Sí les soy completamente sincero, no lo sé. Esta es una aldea muy pequeña, y de pronto durante estos meses, han estado llegando toda clase de personas con toda clase de traumas. Lo único que puedo hacer es comprenderles mejor para ayudar a aliviar las frustraciones que tengan.

—Ah, lástima. Bueno, entonces, ¿no es mejor irnos de aquí?

—¡Ni hablar Naruto! ¡Tú eres uno de los que más necesita ir aquí! —le espetó Sakura en lo que Kakashi asentía vigorosamente—. ¡Y Sasuke-kun también!

—Bueno, Sakura-san, lo que no me quieran contra no es bueno que los presione para que lo hagan.

—De todos modos —se cruzó de brazos con un mohín muy molesto— yo creo que deberían hacerlo.

—Y yo también —dijo, condescendiente—, así que es mejor que lo hagan a su tiempo ara que vuelvan otro día, ¿no crees? —la mujer hizo un morro—. Bien, ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo —tosecita (¿sarcástica?) de parte de Naruto— podrían contarme algo acerca de sus infancias.

—Para hacerle el cuento corto, mi hermano asesinó todo mi clan, me fui con un pederasta que me entrenó durante dos años para poder matar a mi hermano, cuando resulta que es inocente.

—¡¿QUÉEEE? —vociferaron Naruto y Sakura (por supuesto, cada uno a su velocidad)—.

—Espera… —Kakashi tenía los ojos cuadrados—.

—Oh, ¿así que Itachi-san era inocente? —dijo Sai no muy sorprendido—.

—¿Pues? ¿Algo más? ¿nada de otra clase de impulsos?

—Oh, pues le informo yo —soltó entre dientes Naruto enfadado—. ¡Nada más y nada menos que intentar destruir a su Aldea natal—!

—¡Mataron a mi clan!

—¡—abandonar todo lo que es bueno y cuerdo—,!

—¡Ey!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo le llamas irte con Orochimaru? —le reclamó Sakura—. Por o que me acuerdo del Bosque de la Muerte era algo como —puso la voz más espeluznante y pervertida mientras hacía gargajos con la lengua— «Sasuke-kun quiero _tu cuerpo… Ssssasssuuuuke-kun… ¡entrégame tu cuerpo! Oooooh, Sssasssuuuuke-kun…._» —esto ultimo lo dijo con una voz casi orgásmica—.

—¿Estás seguro de que no has sufrido… _abusos_? —inquirió el bien intencioando psiquiatra—.

Sasuke estaba que hervía. Aparte del abuso emocional por parte de su hermano y de la Aldea, él nunca había recibido abusos de ninguna clase. Ésta conversación era bastante vergonzosa para él (¿qué diría su madre?, creo que era algo que le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos). Naruto, por su lado, siguió enumerando los defectos de Sasuke.

—¡—tirar a sus compañeros de equipo como si fuera tal cosa, usar a las mujeres como si fueran objetos (no me consta pero he escuchado rumores de shinobis errantes acerca de una tal Karin), despreciar a su sensei por otro que le gusta lamerlo, Y TENER MOTIVACIONES ASESINAS EN CONTRA DE LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE ESTÁ DISPUESTO A PROTEGERLO!

—Ya te he dicho, _Naruto_ —lo dijo como si de un insulto se tratase—, que tú no significas nada para mí —Sasuke lo dijo todo con una voz glacial, que hasta parecía que la temeperatura había bajado varios grados centígrados a pesar de que los elementos que controlaba fueran los más calientes (relámpago y fuego)—.

Naruto lo miró como si de repente le hubieran dado una bofetada.

—¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

—¿Cómo crees? —escupió las palabras—.

—Supongo que mal. Es bastante razonable. He leído que es importante ofrecer apoyo moral a los amigos y un hombro dónde llorar, lo cual ayuda a que las relaciones se mantengan y florezcan. ¿Quieres llorar en mi hombro? Después de todo, el amigo de Naruto es mi amigo.

Todo el mundo le miraba como si o estuviera loco o de broma—menos Naruto, que había logrado llegar a comprender a Sai más de lo que una persona (cuerda) llegaría a hacerlo jamás—.

—¿Él no va en serio? —preguntó Sasuke, descolocado—.

—Me temo que sí Sasuke-kun, me temo que sí —le aclaró Sakura con un deje de resignación—.

—Bueno —intervino Kentarô-sensei—, por si no te has dado cuenta, el continente shinobi está en guerra, Sasuke. Quizás deberías buscar a la persona o personas responsables de tus problemas y confrontarlas al respecto. Estoy seguro de que te senirías mucho mejor después.

—Jum.

Sakura traqueó los nudillos. Sasuke tragó, después de todo él no estaba en condiciones de pelear; y él no quería enfadar a una persona _tan fuerte como para romper montañas_ (y cómo a estas alturas lo deberíamos saber, que encima de todo eso es _mujer_).

—Ya lo hice.

—¿Y…?

—Lo maté.

El psiquiatra soltó una risita nerviosa.

—A ver, ésa es exactamente la clase de actitud que no queremos. Hacer eso sólo agrega a la enorme presión que sientes, por sentirte solo en el mundo y todo eso, y ni hablar de tus sentimientos reprimidos. Deberías ser más emocional de vez en cuando. Es más sano para tu mente y para tu cuerpo. Tanta tensión también te puede causar malestares corporales. ¿Has notado bajo rendimiento en alguna de tus peleas?

—No me digas qué hacer con mi puta vida.

—Debería agregar «depresión crónica» y «problemas para el control de la ira». ¿Un poco de terapia en un centro de rehabilitación, quizás?

—Ni hablar.

—¡Ja, ja! En esta estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke, él mataría a todos los participantes como le ofendan un poco —dijo Naruto ( lo que más le perturbó a Nakayama-san es que lo dijo completamente serio)—.

—Bueno, parece que sean cuales sean los problemas de Sasuke no podemos hacer nada al respecto. ¿Haruno-san?

—Pues, dos amores no correspondidos.

—Bueno, dele tiempo al tiempo. Comparado con lo que he leído sobre el shinobi promedio, usted maneja sus problemas muy bien. ¿Kakashi-san?

—A mí no me metan.

—¡Jum, qué huraño! —murmur Sakura—.

—¿Por qué no Sai? —sugirió Sasuke—. Ya le di yo, lo justo es que también le dé mi copia barata.

«Y problemas de ego, aparentemente», agregó el psiquiatra a la creciente lista de problemas de Sasuke. «¿Egomanía? ¿Egocentrismo? Bueno, haré una nota y hago la distinción luego».

—De hecho, me parece una excelente idea. ¿Hay algo que quiera compartir con nosotros? ¿Por ejemplo, la razón de esa sonrisa falsa constantemente en su cara?

—Oh, bueno, no sé de qué va my bien ese lío de las "emociones" (la verdad, a veces pienso que son una leyenda urbana y excusa para actuar irracionalmente, por lo menos hasta que Naruto aparece), así que leo muchos libros al respecto.

—¿Y eso es porque…?

—Me entrenaron desde la infancia para no tener emociones (sea lo que sea que sea éso), y crecí con un hermano, contra el que me obligaron a luchar en un combate a muerte.

—¿Y…?

—Ya pues, eso es todo. Es relativamente aburrida.

—Sai, ¿has considerado reunirte con víctimas del abuso parental?

—¡¿ABUSO PARENTAL?

—Soy un huérfano.

—Abuso parental incluye a los sustituos de padre y madre que uno tenga en su vida.

—Mmm… ¿era para el bien de la Aldea?

—De todas maneras no se justifica, especialmente contra niños tan pequeños —«ojalá hubieran pensado en eso antes de meter a Itachi l ANBU», pensó Sasuke—. Y quita la sonrisa falsa, me da escalofríos.

—Pero las sonrisas son una buena manera de—

—Sai-san, ¿alguna vez se ha puesto a pensar que esos libros sobre relaciones que tanto lees son para personas con un conocimiento básico de los sentimientos? —al notar que Sai iba a abrir la boca, agregó lo que sigue a continuación:— Me refiero a personas normales, Sai.

—Oh.

—¿Y quién era tu abusador?

—No importa, los rumores dicen que lo mató Sasuke.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó inusitadamente Sasuke, interesado—.

—Danzô.

—Si, lo mate.

—Los rumores no mienten.

—Al contrario, Sai, hay algo que debes aprender es que—

—¿Cuenta como problema mental la fijación de Sai con mi pene?

Sasuke casi se cae de atrás para adelante (5).

—¡NARUTO! ¡Esas cosas no se dicen así! —le regañó Sakura—.

—¡Pero es verdad! ¿Y bien? —se dirigió al atónito psiquiatra—.

—Eh, supongo que sí; tal vez tenga tendencias voyeristas o alguna clase de compulsión sexual…. —«¡ENFERMOS! ¡ENFERMOS! TODOS LOS SHINOBI SON UNOS MALDITOS ENFERMOS MENTALES» su mente gritaba—.

—Es que es el tamaño… —intentó defenderse Sai (claro que él no se percataba que se cavaba su propia tumba con cada palabra que decía) —. Es tan anormalmente pequeña…

—¡¿Tú cómo sabes eso? ¡Y _NO_ LO ES!

—Te he visto en la ducha, sé de lo que hablo —afirmó gravemente—.

—¡Deprevado, pervertido, hideputa!

—Posiblemente la última ya que nunca supe de que vivían mis padres —continuó Sai, imperturbable—.

—¿Sai-san?

—¿Jum?

—¿Se puede saber porque espiabas a Naruto-kun en la ducha?

—Me gusta observer a Naruto-kun. Es muy buena persona. Quiero aprender a ser como Naruto-kun —ofreció una sonrisa _verdadera_—. Y tiene un buen cuerpo para dibujar.

Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi miraron a Sai, horrorizados. Naruto en cambio sentía como su ego se inflaba a proporciones épicas. ¡Prácticamente Sai le había dicho que estaba bueno! (Cierto que de una manera muy perturbadora, pero _de todos modos_…)

—Definitivamente voyerista, con una fijación en uno de sus compañeros de equipo, ¿tal vez un homosexual reprimido?

—Yo soy asexual.

—Eso, o un maldito niño de armario —susurróle Kakashi a Sakura—.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Naruto-san?

—¿De mí? ¡Ja! ¡Nada, absolutamente nada! Lo que se dice nada de nada de nadita —dijo con una sonrisa forzada al estilo de Gai, que casi deja ciegos a todos en la clínica—.

—Inseguridad —empezó el psiquiatra con su diagnóstico implacable—.

—Bueno, todas las amistades de Naruto parecen estar basadas en amores platónicos… (incluyo a las mujeres en esto) —comentó Sakura distraídamente—.

—¡Ey! ¡Eso no es cierto!

—«¡Oh _Sasuke_! ¡Te voy a rescatar! ¡_Oh_, seré un buen Hokage y arrancaré de las garras de la oscuridad de mi mejor amigo!» —comenzó Sakura a imitarlo con ojitos brillantes y todo—. «¡Oye, imbécil! ¡Te voy a rescatar para que estemos _juntos_ en nuestra Aldea!»

—Gaara. No te olvides de Gaara.

—No ayudas, Kakashi-sensei —masculló Naruto, sonrojado—.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡_Gaara_! ¿Cómo me pude haber olvidado de él?

—¿_Él _es tu mejor amigo? —preguntó escéptico el galeno—.

—«¡_Gaara_! ¡Oh, tú, maldito; devuélveme el _cuerpo_ de Gaara! ¡¿Cómo _tú_ te atreves a tocarle? ¡Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a _Gaara_! ¡Han matado a Gaara!» —siguió (era muy divertido cuando se burlaba de Sasuke, no tanto, según Naruto, cuando se burlaban de él)—. ¿Sabes Naruto? Tampoco ayuda que cuando nos hayamos encontrado a Gaara, ustedes haya tenido una conversación más propia de parejas que de amigos del alma.

—Así que _tú_ eres el hipócrita que me llamo endenantes fantasía homo-erótica con piernas… —dijo Sasuke por lo bajo a Naruto, mientras le temblaba la ceja—.

Naruto sólo soltó una risita nerviosa.

—¿Qué hay de Iruka? ¿O de cuando prácticamente adorabas el suelo donde caminaba Kakashi-sensei a pesar de ser tan irrespetuoso?

—Bien, bien, creó que ya les capté—intentó apaciguarles Nakayama-san—.

—Eso sin mencionar los traumas de la infancia...

«¿Naruto tiene traumas de la infancia?», pensó el Uchiha. Es decir, siempre supo que Naruto tenía una vida difícil, pero nunca se había planteado que tener una fuente de poder ilimitada en tu interior podría tener alguna desventaja. Además, sea lo que fuera por lo que el rubio pasaba, evidentemente debía ser menos que lo suyo debido a que parecía sobrellevar sus problemas muchísimo mejor que él. Después de todo, Naruto estaba siempre alegre. Y él lo resintía.

—Sí, pilla, lo que pasa es que—

—Ya basta Sakura, de todos modos eso no fue lo que venimos a discutir —interrumpió Naruto—.

Mientras tanto, el psiquiatra tenía sus manos llenas. «Tiene fijaciones románticas, aparentemente le atraen los hombres del tipo callado sin llegar a la homosexualidad (asumiendo ese tal "Gaara" sea callado también como el Uchiha)… ¿Traumas de la infancia? Se ve íntegro, si no me lo dicen no lo entero. Tal vez abuso psicológico y/o emocional como Sai. ¿Obsesivo con las amistades? Tal vez. Reticencia a hablar de sus problemas. Debe tener alguna clase de inseguridad profunda. Evade la realidad y/o sus problemas». Todas estas cosas las apuntaba en el expediente médico del pobre.

—Sakura tiene esta teoría loca, de que de alguna manera somos controlados.

—¡No es una teoría, mira lo poco que hemos envejecido en catorce años! ¡NO tiene sentido!

—Mira, vaya, yo sé que la mayoría de los shinobi tienen casos severos de paranoia y que es endémico de la profesión, pero esto es la _tapa del coco_…

—¡No son cosas imaginarias!

—Anda, Sakura-chan, no vale la pena que te pongas así, vamos, cálmate.

—¡Pero—!

—Sakura —la fulminó con la Mirada Sasuke—.

—Esto es una imposibilidad científica —aseguró Kentarô-sensei—.

—Mira, imposibilidad científica o no, evidentemente está pasando, porque una semana estamos en un jacuzzi y el jueves puntualmente en otro lado —resopló Kakashi—. _Algo_ debe hacer esto. Es un embrollo.

—No sé de qué demonios estás hablando, pero—

—¡Escúchame maldito loquiatra de pacotilla! —los jóvenes miraron obnubilados a Kakashi (pocas veces lo habían visto tan enfadado—.

—Bueno, en mi humilde opinion no creo que haya que hacer un escándalo. Yo creo que es como una Fuerza poco creativa —aportó Naruto al debate—.

—¡Eso suena aún más descabellado!

—O dios, lo que sea. Tiene sentido. Pilla, Sakura-chan, sólo alguien (o algo) poco creativo haría las cosas en este mundo como son. Cronológicamente tenemos de veinte o veintiún años—

—Sí pero eso aún no responde mis preguntas.

—Mire Sakura-san, mi labor como doctor aquí ha terminado, y la verdad me gustaría ver nuevos clientes (por cierto, la consulta son trescientos veintisiete ryô) porque necesito ganarme la vida. Lamentablemente no soy la persona adecuada para responderle sus preguntas metafísicas sobre la naturaleza del universo.

—¡¿Y éste es el servicio al consumidor? ¡NO PAGARÉ _NI UN CENTAVO_ POR _ESTA_ MIERDA!

—Por favor, Sakura-san, tenga piedad…

—Anda Sakura, no aterrorices a este hombre hasta la ultratumba —la tranquilizó Kakashi poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro—.

—De todos modos, sé que tengo la razón —murmuró Naruto—.

Se levantaron para irse.

—¿Qué decías tontito? —le increpó Sasuke, porque la verdad tenía mucha curiosidad en saber lo que decía el rubio (Naruto tenía una tendencia a atinarle a la verdad sin darse cuenta)—.

—Mira, no me llames así —le ojeó con una mirada cansina—. Sólo decía que tiene sentido que nos controlen. Es como si un Poder nos moviera, como Sakura-chan, dijo, ¿no? —Sasuke asintió—. Bueno, es así. Hay evidencia.

—No seas tonto, Naruto —dijo Kakashi revolviéndole la cabeza—.

—¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Parecemos copias de la generación anterior! Es como de una mente con poca creatividad o algo así.

—Nah, —

—No seas del «nah», es un hecho de la vida. Yo me parezco a Jiraiya, y a Nawaki, que a su vez se arece a Dan; Konohamaru se parece a mí y al Sandaime; Sakura se parece a Tsunade; Sasuke se aprece a Itachi y Orochimaru (sin las tendencias pederastas y aún más omnicida que su hermano mayor); Lee se parece a Gai; Tenten a Tsunade; Neji a Hiashi y Hinata posiblemente a su madre… ¡Es casi como si fuéramos personajes de una historia de pacotilla! (Yo sé, después de todo Ero-sennin me hacía leer sus historias antes de publicarlas, que yo digo que clasifica como maltrato infantil). Y Chouji, Shika e Ino se parecen a sus padres… Da miedo, la verdad.

—Yo digo que es natural que nos parezcamos a la generación anterior, después de todo ellos nos criaron, para bien o para mal —intervino Sai con sus dos centavos—.

—Sí, pero nosotros hasta compartimos los mismos sueños y eso es lo que no es normal. Es espeluznante —continuo Naruto—.

—Vaya, quién hubiera pensado que eras tan inteligente —se burló Sasuke—.

—No lo soy —admitió Naruto al tiempo que se encogía de hombros—, pero cuando haces **bunshins** lo que te sobra es tiempo para pensar. Al menos, pienso por diez.

—Oh —susurró Sakura—.

—Bueno, si hay un Poder, también es razonable suponer que hay varios más, habiéndonos hacer otras cosas, ya sea a un nivel que no lo podemos comprender o algo así, sin darnos cuenta, todo el tiempo. Lo cual explicaría las coincidencias descabelladas que ocurren durante nuestras vacaciones. O cualquier otra coa rara. Por ejemplo, ir al loquiatra.

Sasuke y Kakashi fruncieron el sello. Tenía sentido. Al menos la charla sobre un Poder/Fuerza/Dios. Ya que hubiera más de uno era como un aliciente a la paranoia y, sinceramente, aún más descabellado que la situación actual. «¡Quién hubiera pensado que _Naruto_ descubriría el funcionamiento secreto de la maquinaria universal», pensó Kakashi, «aunque tiene sentido, sólo una persona que es poseída podría llegar a la misma conclusión de que hay fuerzas externas que nos controlan, así que probablemente todos los jinchuuriki han llegado o están a punto de llegar a conclusiones semejantes».

—Entonces los otros Poderes Menores nos podrían controlar en otras ocasiones, como _justo ahora_, porque la verdad no tiene sentido este momento o nada de lo que hemos hecho esta tarde.

—Pero eso no es posible, es vacaciones y el único momento donde podemos actuar acorde con nuestros deseos.

—Supongo…

Sasuke asintió distraídamente y miró por el hombro la clínica psiquiátrica —ya que al ser un nuke-nin tienes que cuidarte todo el tiempo de los cazadores de otras Aldeas— cuando descubrió que no estaba. La clínica había _desaparecido_. _Esfumado_. _Desvanecido_ en el aire. Lo que le llevó a pensar otras cosas. «¿Por qué estoy con el equipo Kakashi? ¿Cómo me los topé?», después de un tiempo de procesar la información, su cerebro produjo lo siguiente: «¡_HIDEPUTA_! ¡Maldito imbécil y su boca de _santo_!», e hizo la pregunta.

—¡¿Por qué demonios acabamos de ir adonde un psiquiatra? —al gritar Sasuke todo el mundo se detuvo de golpe— .

Se miraron horrorizados.

* * *

><p>(1) Yamashiro Aoba fue el que anunció a Tsunade-hime como la Godaime, junto a Shiranui Genma. Más recientemente el asistió a Asuma durante la pelea contra Hidan y Kakuzu, y ayuda al mareado de Gai camino a la Isla Tortuga ésa rara donde Naruto se queda a entrenar. Búsquenlo. Es bastante atractivo (¡atención forofas!). ¿Mencioné que es el que desencadenó la cadena de eventos de la traición de Sasuke al "salírsele" (según él) el hecho de que Itachi estaba en Konoha cuando fueron a buscar al Kyuubi?<p>

(2) Me refiero a Kakashi Gaiden…

(3) Kentarô, 健大郎, «hijo de gran salud» o «hijo sano y grande». Nakayama, 中山, significa «montaña de en medio» (y es un nombre de veras en japo). El apellido lo vi en una lista y lo puse porque sí. Le puse Kentarô porque me pareció muy gracioso que un psiquiatra tuviera un nombre que dijera «sano» en algún lado (¿y la "mente sana" qué pasó?).

(4) Se le dice «sensei» a los doctores también.

(5) Expresión de mi tierra natal para decir que está totalmente sorprendido.

* * *

><p><strong>Rincón de la autora<strong>

Soy tan aleatoria que esto se me ocurrió cuando leía un crossover de _Harry Potter_ con _Avatar_ (la de James Cameron), que, por cierto, no tenía absolutamente nada que ver.

La idea es, ¿qué pasaría si los personajes sufrieran las consecuencias de las decisiones del autor en timepo del mundo real?

Por favor díganme si les causó gracia o curio. Creo que el humor a mí no me sale y quedó como un suspenso malo.

Sí, sigo escribiendo, pero acuérdense de pasar por mi perfil y leer por qué exactamente no subo nuevos capítulos de las historias que tengo (o no vayan, se los digo aquí mismo: 1) es complicado, 2) tengo que releérmelas todas, 3) tengo que termianr los res´´umenes de las largas —Mare Nostrum y YukiOnna— y 4) tengo los semestrales en junio y tengo que estudiar desde ahora).

¡Los quiero!


End file.
